


Cheeks marred by tear tracks

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: And suffering, Depressing, Emotions, Love Hurts, M/M, Sad, Sakakuras pov, Short, just a slight insight into his feelings, love is pain, sakakuras death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Something happened today and I just needed to get some emotions out so here’s a small sad Munakata/Sakakura thing which is pretty much all Sakakura from his pov. I can relate to him in some ways and I’ve been meaning to write something like this but just have this small piece for now
Relationships: Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, One Sided - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cheeks marred by tear tracks

_I feel expressionless without a face  
I’m dead inside, don’t know my place _

____

__

He deserved it, he knew he did. He was the one who had fucked up, he deserved to pay the price. Munakata had run him through and he understood why, he was the reason he’d lost his light after all, Chisa was gone and it was all his fault. If only he’d been man enough to just say what he’d felt and now here he was, bleeding out as useless as ever and he couldn’t pretend to be happy about it. He couldn’t pretend like he wasn’t hurting inside. It was sweet irony that he pay the price right as he’d gotten up the courage to tell the truth and now he’d never know 

He couldn’t give up just yet, the game was still running and time was being cut short not just for everyone else but for himself. He took a risk he’d never thought possible, Munakata meant the world to him after all and it didn’t matter that his fist had earned him everything, for now it was only a hindrance in his attempt to save Munakata and it had to go. Another time limit came but this time he wouldn’t fall asleep, he couldn’t afford to because if he closed his eyes he knew he wouldn’t be able to open them again 

With the truth out, it was the moment of clarity and wouldn’t you know despite it all somehow he felt that mixture of hope and despair. Sure he wouldn’t see Munakata ever again, he’d die long before the other even graced him with a thought and yet still, despite everything, despite the disgust etched upon his face as he ran him through, despite all that had happened, he wanted him to live. He wanted Munakata to smile no matter the cost, this one would be great to him, he knew but wasn’t he always willing to sacrifice himself for Munakata and his cause. Pulling each lever took monumental effort but he managed, managed to reach up as the life left him and force each one back down even if by now it was mostly body weight doing all the work 

Reaching up one final time Sakakura had only one thought in mind, a time when the man he loved had smiled at him and as it all began to go dark he spoke the name of the man he loved once more “Mu-na-kata”

_Numb inside can’t hide away  
Will I lie to fight another day _

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> Not doing the best guys just needed something to get some of these out of my head you know. I don’t want any questions asking why (so I’m moderating this one) or if I’m okay cause it’s my problem and my place so please nothing like that just I hope you enjoyed this little piece of mine


End file.
